


You're Just a Ghost Now

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Powerless, Suicidal Thoughts, TimKon Week, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: He wished he was dead. If no one came for him, he must not have mattered that much anyways. No one cared enough to come find him, they probably didn’t even remember his name at this point, if it’s been as long as he feels it has. And yet, it felt like he had just been captured.





	You're Just a Ghost Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Timkon week day 2, powerless. I've had this written for a while, and I really didn't know how they would actually get out so I couldn't wrap it up as neatly as I'd like. So this is what I have.

He couldn’t stop crying.

It could have been hours, it could have been years. There was no time, it simply stood still. He didn’t know how long he had been stuck here but it felt like an eternity and a second all at the same time.

How long he’d been crying though, that he could say was since he realized they weren’t coming.

He waited for so long, and not long enough. But at some point he knew he was stuck. His family wasn’t coming for him, and he was all alone.

 _You’re a grown man_ , he thought. _You’re crying like a child._

But still he wept, couldn’t seem to get himself to stop. It was this ugly, painful cry. He was sobbing, screaming, could feel his nose running and the hiccupping sobs rising in his throat.

_Fucking weakling._

He had tried, tried desperately to meditate on the situation. Had wanted to logically figure his way out of this place.

But outside of time, he felt like he had hardly thought at the same time he felt he had been thinking for eons.

He’d never felt more powerless in his life.

He was on the floor of his cell, hunched over, curled up in a ball, arms wrapped around his middle. It was hard and painful, hurt his lungs, his throat, his stomach. He felt like he would be sick, he would hyperventilate, pass out.

 _Good._ He thought. _Put me out of my misery._

He wished he was dead. If no one came for him, he must not have mattered that much anyways. No one cared enough to come find him, they probably didn’t even remember his name at this point, if it’s been as long as he feels it has. And yet, it felt like he had just been captured.

“Tim?” He looked up, tears still streaming down his face. He didn’t see his captor, and the voice didn’t sound like him. He came back every amount of time and fed him, but that wasn’t his voice. Though he was due back. Or had he just left?

“Hello?” Tim asked, pushing tears off of his face. His voice was hoarse, his throat raw. He thought perhaps he was hearing things.

“Tim?” The voice asked again, and something in his mind clicked. Suddenly he was overcome with memories in his head, flashing through his mind.

A farm, a team, a family. Brothers in arms, lovers in private. Strength and fire and the smell of sweat and apple pie. Friendship and love and happy tears.

A black shirt, a red symbol of hope. Blue eyes and fake glasses and a body so warm it could warm him on a frigid night. Flight and falling and reaching out a hand.

“Conner?” Tim whispered, looking up again. He knew the voice, deep down in his soul, he felt it. Inside of him, a dam burst and he felt something warm his entire body. “Conner?” He asked louder.

Tim scrambled to his feet, running towards the bars. He wobbled on his legs, grabbed the bars to steady himself. The blackness outside of them wasn’t what he was hoping to see, wanted to see the man he knew was out there, calling for him.

“I-I know you.” The voice said. “You’re crying, and I remember that sound.”

Tim knew, he could hear it himself, echoing in his mind. The screaming, the crying, the blood and the limp body under his hands. The pain tugging at his heart and hurting him all over again.

“I know you too, Conner.” Tim said with a nod, trying to see the source of the voice. Nothing but darkness. “Kon.”

“We’re going to get out.” Kon said, and Tim nodded again.

Those threads were connecting, he could feel it in his soul. His heart felt a tug, pulling him towards the man who was speaking.

“I’m going to get you out.” Kon said. “We’re going to escape.”

And Tim knew now. He had to live. He had to hold his best friend again if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 

It took days to think of a proper plan, at least he thought it was days. He was feeling a slight sense of time again, now that he could talk to someone he knew.

It was a risk, they could both die.

But they would go out in a blaze of glory that way, fighting for their lives, together.

He told Kon to force his way out. His powers had to help, he had to be able to use them.

Getting out of their cells would be the easy part, he knew. It was getting back into time that would prove difficult.

Turns out, Kon had used his powers to escape. But there was unrelenting darkness with no way up. He was alone and scared when their captor found him, ushered him back, told him it was no use. There wasn’t an escape.

He had decided it best to stay put.

“Follow your heart.” Tim called out into the blackness, knew Kon had to feel it too. Feel that pull of a tightening string pulling them together.

And it worked. He could see it in the man who had materialized out of the nothingness.

Tim couldn’t help himself, he started crying.

He hadn’t seen another person in who knew how long. He felt like it had been five lifetimes, but could remember clearly the last time he saw a person like it had just happened. The overwhelming feeling of no sense of time shoved him down, beat him.

Now he had a grounding source, someone to keep him from drowning in the nothing.

“Tim.” Kon sighed, stepping up to the bars.

“I-I’m so sorry I ever forgot you.” Tim cried, reaching out to grab his shirt.

“I’m sorry too.” Kon said, putting his hands over Tim’s shaking ones. “Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“We have to get out of here, Kon.” Tim sniffed. “What if we forgot other people? What if they forgot about us?”

“We’ll get out.” Kon nodded, reaching out to bend the bars far enough apart that he could get through, then bend them back.

Tim was in his arms instantly, his body feeling warm and tingling all over. Every moment they ever spend together flashed in their minds, reliving their lifetime of friendship, love, and memories.

“I love you, Kon.” Tim mumbled, looking up at him.

“I love you too, Tim.” Kon said, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

 

Kon started sneaking back every day to visit him. Tim always looked forward to it. It gave him a small sense of time again, which helped his mind start working.

He no longer felt he was going insane.

Sometimes they schemed on the best way to escape, though they knew no ways out whatsoever. Other times they lay on the bed and fantasize. What they would do when they were back in the world of the living. Who they would like to see in that moment. What everyone would say once they returned.

But one thing stuck with Tim. There had to be others.

“Do you think we have anyone else we’ve forgotten?” Tim asked during one of Kon’s visits. They were curled up in bed, Kon running his fingers through Tim’s hair, Tim just gently running his thumb over his hip.

“It’s possible, I guess.” Kon said.

One thing that they had figured out was that they were removed from time at different points, and once Kon was removed, Tim had for some reason forgotten he existed. It was as though he was simply lifted out of his memory.

Tim hoped the same didn’t happen for him.

“What made you remember?” Tim asked, looking up at him.

“You scream.” Kon mumbled. “As soon as I heard just the faintest scream, I saw you. I knew I had heard it before. It was the same thing I heard when I was dying.”

“Kon-“

“I hope I never have to hear that again.”

“I hope not either.” Tim said, cuddling into his chest. “When I heard you call me, once I heard your voice. That’s when I remembered.”

“Maybe someone else will hear us and remember us.” Kon said, and Tim nodded into his side.


End file.
